The stalker
by bethhhh
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to find out about her fathers murder, there she meets new friends and the towns new doctor, better summary inside, AH OOC BxE, AxJ, EmxR try it?
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had this idea for this story for a while, so I thought I would upload its prologue **

**I know I have another story going on but I will update both these stories at least once a week and if you haven't read my other story please go and read and let me know what you think ^_^**

**So the summary is:**

**Bella moves back to forks after 5 years since her father died near there in la push. Everybody said he fell in the water and drowned while fishing, but Bella has a feeling that Charlie was so she sets off in forks trying to find her father's killer, there she meets some new friends and the towns new doctor but nothing can stay happy when evil is lurking around the corner and Bella and her friends aren't safe.**

**So this is a BellaxEdward Fanfiction :D**

**And I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing beside from the storyline **

**Bethxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Do you ever have that feeling, that someone was watching you?

Well I use to have that feeling all the time since I moved to forks, that someone was watching me, no one believed me and I thought I was just being silly.

But here I am tied up in some dark room with only one window which has bars on and tape over my mouth.

I had been here for 3 days now, wherever here was they knocked me out for most of it.

Suddenly the door open, and a large figure walked through the door.

The man had an evil smile on his face which disgusted me.

He came over and ripped the tape of my mouth.

"OW!" I said it hurt like a bitch.

"So Bella it has been 3 days I'm sure you are missing your friends and that boyfriends of yours" he grinned evilly.

"Leave them out of this" I spat.

"Oh but don't you know Bella, they are as much of part of this as you are since you met them you brought them this fate, one by one they will go and we will make them watch I think that boyfriend of yours will be last and we will do it slowly and painfully and you won't be able to do anything about he" he smirked.

"Leave Edward out of this" I screamed.

He back handed me, and I fell on the floor.

"Shouting will make it worse dear Bella" he said crouching down by me and running his hands over my body, I shuddered at the touch.

"Please don't hurt them, it's me you want and you already have me" I whimpered.

He strokes my face and I grimaced.

He stood up and walked to the door "I think that pixie friend of yours, Alice will be first" he laughed and left.

The tears streamed down my face.

Now because of me the people I care most for are going to die.

I wished I never came to forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that's the prologue<strong>

**and i know its short but the chapters shall be longer :D**

**So tell me what you think?**

**Review maybe ;D**

**The first chapter should be uploaded by Tuesday**

**Bethxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys **

**So here is the next chapter for "The Stalker"**

**I thought I would update now since I got a good response by say people have put this to story alert :D really made me happy **

**So I hope you enjoy **

**Oh and:**

** – thank you for reviewing :3**

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight even though I wished I did it would me great…**

**Bethxxxx**

Bella's POV

Here I was, back in Forks.

I haven't been here in 5 years, since the death of my father. I decided to leave; it hurt too much to stay here so I went back and lived with my mother. I missed my father terribly, and I still do I always remember the day I found out that he died.

~Flashback~

_It was a bright sunny day, unusual for forks, I was currently sitting in the living room waiting for my best friends, Alice and Rosalie to come and pick me to take me shopping. Charlie had already left earlier that day to go fishing with Billy Black, a family friend, and wouldn't be back till later. I had just moved in with my father after my mother and her new husband would be traveling most of the world, so I thought I would spend some quality time with him, it has been 6 months since I moved in and I love it._

_The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it while grabbing my coat on the way thinking it was Alice and Rosalie and when I opened the door the smile dropped from my face as I saw my father's partner Chris standing there._

"_Oh hi Chris what are you doing here?" I asked._

"_Um Bella could I talk to you for a minute, there's something I need to tell you" he said with a sullen look on his face._

"_Yeah, yeah come on in" I chocked._

_I led him to the couch were I sat down next to him and he turned to face me with a sigh on his face._

"_Bella this morning there was an accident in La Push and your father was involved" he said grimly._

"_OMG what happened? Is he alright?" I asked trying not to cry._

_He took a deep breath and turned towards me._

"_I'm sorry Bella, he was out fishing and we heard that he fell into the water and couldn't get back up, as soon as the ambulance got there he was already gone"._

_I felt my heart shatter as I heard that Charlie had died, tears started streaming down my face, I didn't hear Alice and Rosalie come in until I felt there arms wrapped around me whispering comforting words._

_~End of flashback~_

The next few weeks were filled with funeral plans, and my own plans off leaving. Straight after the funeral I left Forks, which I thought would be for good, but I missed the place too much so decided to move back to my old house which was left to me by Charlie.

Alice, Rosalie and I all stayed in touch, and I was happy that they still lived here and couldn't wait to see them again.

But I always had a bad feeling about moving back here, since my father's death I always felt like I was being watched, and that my father's death wasn't an accident. I mean he was out fishing with all his friends, and suddenly he fell into the water and couldn't swim? I knew for a fact my father could swim, this is another reason why I wanted to move back to forks, to find out what actually happened to my father.

A few minutes later I pulled up into the driveway of my old house, I took a big sigh and got out the car and walked towards the house. Once I was in I realised nothing had changed everything was the same as it was 5 years ago, I headed upstairs to see my old room, which was filled with old books, and pictures mostly of me and my friends and some of me and Charlie, his room was next to mine and I headed in to see it the same way it was left and it still smelled like him, I felt the tears starting form and I tried to hold them back.

The doorbell rang making me jump, I wiped my eyes and ran downstairs and opened the door, when I was suddenly attacked by a pixie.

"Bella!" she yelled.

"Alice" I yelled back and hugged her.

Alice was strong for such a small person, she was barley 5ft, we nicknamed her the pixie, since she has pixie like features and always did her black hair so it was flicking out around her head.

"OMG Bella I have missed you so much" she squealed and pulled back to look at me.

"I missed you too Alice" I grinned.

"So are you coming over to the house tonight, you can meet my husband Jasper and Rosalie's Emmett, and also Emmett's younger brother Edward, who by the way is single" she smirked.

"Yes I will be coming tonight, but stop trying to set me up Alice" I scowled.

She use to do it all the time in high school, but most of the guys she picked were guys who were either to boring, or just wanted to get into my pants, and most of them wanted to get into my pants.

"So come round about 6 and we will all catch up" she grinned.

"Ok see you then" I gave her a hug and shut the door after she left.

Now time to do the house up.

I finshed the cleaning up by 5, then headed upstairs to get a shower. It felt weird to get a shower in the house and I swear I heard the door opening, so I finished my shower quickly and ran to my room to get changed. I knew I would probably have to dress up nice if Alice is the same way she was back then, then I would probably have to put my nicer clothes on.

I decided to put on my skinny jeans, with a blue blouse and a nice pair of flats, I curled my hair and applied a little bit of make-up. I looked to the check the time 5:45pm time to head off. I jumped into my Chevy truck; a present Charlie had given me, and headed off to Alice's. I pulled up in front of her house, and saw a yellow Porsche outside, I guess she did get one, she was always moaning in school about getting one. The house looked the same, it was really big 3 stories high, it had an old Victorian style to it.

I stopped the car and jumped out and headed to the door and knocked 3 times. The door opened and I think my heart stopped, the man who opened the door was gorgeous. He had messy bronze hair, bright emerald eyes, a defined jaw; his mouth was turned up into a crooked smile.

"Hi you must be Bella" he said smirking, obviously catching me staring at him.

"Hi yeah" I stuttered and blushed, curse the blush.

"Come on in Alice and Jasper are just finishing the food" he stepped aside and I walked in trying not to trip but being me of course I tripped.

Before I hit the floor I felt two strong arms around me. I blinked and looked up to see the guy smirking at me; he pulled me up and kept his arms around me for a moment.

"Uh thank you…" I trailed off trying to get his name.

"Edward" he smiled. Ah so this is the younger brother I would not mind being set up on a date with him.

"Edward, well thanks for catching me" I smiled back, feeling a bit of lost as he let go of me and ran a hand through his hair.

"It was no problem Bella, so shall we head into the dining room?" he grinned his crooked smile.

I smiled and nodded and we headed towards the dining room.

It was going to be a long night.

**Ok so that's it for this chapter **

**I hoped you enjoyed it and got an insight on Bella's past**

**Drama will be in the next chapter which should be up by Friday **

**So Review maybe? I like getting reviews :3**

**Until next time :D**

**Bethxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :D **

**So I am glad about the response I got with this story **

**So many people added it to story alert xD**

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit late I have been busy :P**

**I went to see water for elephants yesterday and OMG its amazing xD anyone else seen it? I loved it xD**

**And btw in the last chapter when I said Edward was Emmett's younger brother, I have actually changed it, he's going to be his older brother but if you're confused about the ages they are:**

**Bella – 23**

**Alice – 23**

**Rosalie – 23 nearly 24**

**Edward – 28**

**Emmett – 24**

**Jasper – 25**

**So I hope that clears all that up and I just wanted to make Edward older LOL.**

**Disclaimer –unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters what a bummer :/**

**So enjoy! :D**

**Bethxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

Entering the dining room, I heard a squeal and turned to see Rosalie running towards me. Rosalie is the girl that every girl wished they could be, she is tall, blonde, blue eyes, and just overall beautiful, and can tend to be blunt, and be a bitch, but hey that's what we love about her.

"Bella" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Rose omg, I have missed you" I grinned hugging her back.

We both stepped back from each and wiped are eyes, and laughed.

"Oh I have missed you Bella" she pouted.

"I know, I missed you too, but I'm back now" I smiled.

She grinned back at me "For good?"

I smirked and nodded and she did a fist pump, I just laughed at her.

"Babe when's the food going to be ready?" a voice said, as a large man came into the dining room, he had a big grin on his face, he was very muscle, and a mop of curly black hair on the top of his head.

Rose just rolled her eyes at then man who came to stand next to her, and put his arm around her.

"Soon Hon, and by the way, this is Bella" she said gesturing to me "Bella this is Emmett, my husband" she smiled.

Emmett came towards me and wrapped his arms around me and lifting me of the ground in a hug.

"It's good to meet you Bella" he chuckled.

"You…too…Emmett" I said breathless.

"Em put her down before you choke her to death" I heard Edward say from behind me, I forgot he was there for a moment.

Emmett laughed again and placed me back on the ground and let go off me, I started gasping trying to get air.

"Yeah Emmett sweetie try not to break my friend" Rose said patting his head.

I just laughed at the two of them, as Alice came out of the kitchen holding dishes and another man behind her came out holding drink, he was very tall, taller than Alice, blonde hair and blue eyes, he was muscle not muscle like Emmett but he had a nice build, and I'm guessing this must be Jasper. Alice and jasper both placed the food and drinks on the table and told us to sit. Emmett and Rosalie took the seats on the left side of the table together; Alice sat at the head of the table, as Jasper sat at the other end, so that left the two other seats, which were together for me and Edward.

"So Bella, as you already may know that's Jasper my husband" she said lovingly, it was almost sickly.

"Nice to meet you Jasper" I smiled at him.

He smiled back "nice to meet you too Bella".

We all started eating and were in a comfortable silence for a while, until Alice started talking.

"So Bella, how long are you back for?" she smiled.

"Hopefully, if I find a job, I might stay" I mumbled knowing she would squeal, and I was right, I think she deafened us all.

"That's great" she chirped.

"So why did you leave in the first place Bella?" Edward asked from beside me.

I froze, and then turned to look at Rosalie and Alice, knowing that they wouldn't have told any of them why I left, but for some reason I felt like I could trust them.

I sighed and continued to look down at my food and said "my father died here".

I looked up to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward with a shocked look on their faces.

Edward coughed and said "oh I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have asked" he mumbled.

"It's ok it happened quite a while ago".

"You know what's funny after you left" Alice said "Jacob and Billy both left straight after you did" she mused.

I dropped my fork and looked at her "they did?"

"Yeah" Rose continued "they just packed up and left, no one knows why and no one has seen them since" she shrugged, she never liked Jacob and always had a bad feeling about him.

But why had they left straight after, since Billy was the one who was on the boat with Charlie when he had supposedly drowned. But to think about it, they never went the funeral either.

I was interrupted with my thoughts when Alice and Jasper started clearing the table.

"You okay?" I heard Edward say softly from beside me.

I sighed and looked up at him, his green eyes sparkling "I'm alright just thinking" I said quietly.

"What about? You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering" he stuttered, he was cute when he stuttered.

I smiled at him "just about my dad, and about Billy and Jacob" I sighed.

He nodded "you thinking they are connected?" he said cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, I always thought my dad was murdered, because there is no way he could have drowned".

"Is that why your back here?"

"One of the main reasons, I want to find out what really happened to him, and I also wanted to come back because I missed Alice and Rose".

"Well I hope you find out what happened, and if you need any help come to me, I would be happy to help" he blushed "and maybe to get to know you a bit better" he mumbled the last part fast.

I blushed and looked down "yeah I would like that" I said looking up at him, and we both grinned at each other.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Emmett asked with a sly grin on his face "whatever it is, it has got you both blushing like mad" he smirked.

I just shook my head and Edward coughed nervously.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head "leave them alone Em, there being cute" what a way to make me blush more.

"Okay moving on" I said making Edward laugh "so what job do you guys have?"

"Me and Rosie work in the mechanics down the road, we help fix the cars and we are also restoring some old cars" Emmett grinned.

"I'm a history teacher at Fork's high" Jasper smiled.

"I own my own clothing line" Alice bounced.

"Of course you do" I smirked.

"I work at the hospital" Edward smiled.

"In which part?" I asked.

"I'm a paediatrician" he grinned "I love working with little kids".

"Speaking of little kids, me and Emmett have an announcement" Rose was beaming "were going to be having a baby" she grinned as Emmett wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand on her stomach.

Me and Alice squealed and made are way over to her and gathered her up into a group hug. Rose has always wanted to be a mother, and she would be a great one.

"Congratulations" Alice and I said at the same time.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"About two months, we found out this morning" she had tears streaming down her face.

Emmett came over and wrapped her in a hug, they would make great parents.

Before I knew it, it was time to go, I gave them all a hug goodbye, and was about to go out the door when I felt a hand touch my arm. I turned around to see Edward standing there with a shy smile on his face.

"Um Bella, I was just wondering if you maybe, wanted to go to lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

I almost squealed, good thing I didn't probably would have thought I was weird.

I smiled up at him "yeah I would love to".

He grinned back "great".

We exchanged numbers and said goodbye, and I swear I did a little hop walking to the car. I drove back home with a smile on my face, even though I have only known him for 4 hours, I felt like there was a connection. I stopped the car and went to go into the house when I saw a package on my doorstep with a note attached. I picked them both up and opened the door and went inside. I grabbed the note and started to read:

_So Bella you have decided to come back to Forks_

_All I am saying is it would be a shame if you went the same way your father did so watch out, we will be watching you._

My hands started to shake as I opened the box and gasped what was inside; there were pictures of me, arriving in Forks and on the way to Alice's. I put the pictures back inside the box and grabbed my phone and started dialling. On the second ring he answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I need your help".

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that's it for this chapter <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapters should hopefully be longer ^_^**

**So maybe review and tell me what you think?**

**and i know that it may seem that this story is rushing a little but this story probably won't be that long maybe 10-15 chapters depends how i feel ;')**

**Next chapter should be up by the weekend :D**

**Bethxxxxxxxxxxxx **


End file.
